


Buenas intenciones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, PairPuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Todos los de primero le temían a Kaidou, pero Momoshiro ahora tenía la forma de cambiar su reputación.





	Buenas intenciones

La mayor parte del tiempo la mejor palabra para describir a Kaidou Kaoru era rudo.

Él no perdía el tiempo con cortesía, excepto cuando hablaba con alguien mayor, e incluso en esos casos su expresión y su voz hacían que pareciese amenazante aunque estuviese diciendo "por favor".

No era ninguna sorpresa que muchos de primero le temiesen a Kaidou, al punto de que la mitad que se habían acercado al club de tenis, famoso por su victoria el año anterior en las nacionales, no volviesen para inscribirse oficialmente.

Pero la solución perfecta para cambiar eso había llegado a las manos de Momoshiro.

Momoshiro rió para sí mismo, escribiendo un mensaje de texto en agradecimiento a Kirihara por las fotos y programó el despertador para que sonase media hora antes de lo usual.

Iría a imprimir esas fotos en cuanto antes, porque una vez todos viesen a Kaidou jugando con un gato la reputación del nuevo capitán de Seigaku cambiaría por completo. De eso estaba seguro.


End file.
